Peligro
by SesshomaruTaisho
Summary: Peligro de enamorarme de ti. Peligro de ser feliz. Peligro de perderme entre tus brazos.


**Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, si si, soy un Youkai pero aunque no lo crean tengo sentimiento, en lo más profundo de mí ser pero los tengo. Me gusta escribir aunque es raro, al menos para mí no. Para que no haya dudas soy hombre.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino ya hubiera exterminado a ese sapo verde que siempre me acompaña.**

_**Peligro.**_

-Inuyasha ahora vuelvo, iré por unas bebidas- una azabache de gran belleza sonrió cuando vio que su prometido le decía que sí.

Kagome era el nombre de la azabache, no estaba enamorada de su prometido pero le tenía un gran cariño, eran amigos desde siempre y cuando él le pido ser su novia no se negó pues ella igual creía que estaba enamorada… gran error de ella. Pero él si estaba perdidamente enamorado de la azabache. Cuando le pido que se casara con él, ella no se negó pues no encontraría a nadie que la quisiera tanto como él… como Inuyasha.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kagome ya que al regresar con las bebidas había chocado contra una persona- no fue mi intencio…

Se paralizo antes de terminar su oración, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte que nunca, sus ojos achocolatados fueron capturados por unos dorados fríos.

-Ten más cuidado- sin dedicarle otra mirada se alejó de ella sin poder apreciar el efecto que había tenido sobre esta.

Kagome respiro profundamente varias veces antes de poder regresar con su prometido, cuando lo diviso en una banca se dio cuenta que no sentía lo mismo entonces ¿Qué había sido esos latidos de hace poco?

_Sesshomaru Taisho. Ese era su nombre… ese era el nombre de mi nuevo jefe. Aquel chico de ese día. Destino cruel pues necesitaba alejarme de él, de ese hombre que me hacía sentir tantas cosas que Inuyasha no podía… porque que tu si podrías enamorarme. Fuego, eso siento en mi alma cada vez que tu mano roza la mía al tomar documentos… necesito alejarme._

_Necesitaba huir, no me importa si eso me hacía una cobarde pero Dios estaba comenzando a soñar con él… Dios su tacto frío era tan cálido._

Su mente divagaba al caminar, pensaba en solo una cosa más bien el alguien, Sesshomaru pero…

-Cariño- unos labios capturaron los de la azabache en un beso tierno.

-Inuyasha- susurro ella después de separarse.

_Es cierto yo tengo un prometido que me ama pero…_

_6 meses trabajando con Sesshomaru y ya estaba bajo sus encantos… tengo miedo huelo el peligro, sé que me estoy enamorando y tengo miedo pues yo seré feliz sin embargo con eso solo dañaría a Inuyasha, quien estuvo siempre conmigo, quien me ama incondicionalmente… quien no hace que sienta nada por él._

-Higurashi- la voz de Sesshomaru la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿A qué horas tendrás la decencia de traerme esos documentos?

-Lo siento- se levantó pero ante su apresuramiento tropezó con sus pies, los documentos se esparcieron por todo el suelo pero ella estaba segura entre los brazos de él- Sesshomaru…

Él solo la miro, haciendo que se estremeciera, la embrujaba sin saberlo.

_Sus brazos me sostenían tan fuerte que pensé que podría perderme entre ellos, era rudo pero… oh Dios estaba realmente perdida ante él… tenía… tenía que… alejarme._

-Kagome- su voz sonó baja casi un murmullo que erizo a la azabache, un año desde que ella le conoció, 6 meses desde que empezó a aplazar el compromiso con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru capturo los labios de Kagome en un beso nada tierno pues fue arrebatador y profundo que despertó las hormonas de la chica. Calor, pasión.

-No- Kagome se separó bruscamente de él.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo un prometido, me casare en una semana ya está decidido pero…_

-Sesshomaru esto está mal yo… aún es tiempo, aléjate de mí.

_Hoy me caso y no soy feliz pues no amo al hombre con quien me he de unir. La felicidad la encontré pero por el miedo que tuve lo aleje… era peligroso muy peligroso._

-Kagome.

La azabache se sobresaltó pero giro de inmediato al oír esa voz.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Tú que…?

-No he venido a interferir con la boda pues tú tienes la última palabra, Kagome ¿soportaras ser infeliz?

-Tú no entiendes, tú…

-Es verdad no lo entiendo- la interrumpió su voz sonaba fría y cortante, paralizo a la azabache- no entiendo como pude querer a alguien tan débil e insignificante como tú.

La azabache se molestó.

_Tú no entiendes, no lo puedes comprender… él miedo que tengo al sucumbir ante tu encanto, antes tus abrazos, ante tus besos. ¡NO PUEDES!_

-Me voy ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Kagome vio como dio media vuelta, lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

_Lo perderé._

La mano de Sesshomaru rozo la manilla de la puerta.

_Lo perderé._

El miedo la embargo.

-¡NO!- Kagome abrazo a Sesshomaru, oculto su rostro en la espalda de él- ¡Te amo! Pero tengo miedo de ser feliz porque lastimare a Inuyasha, lo lastimare.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella demasiado brusco.

-¿Y crees que a mí no me lastimas?- Kagome retrocedió ante su voz contenida- ya has decidido, adiós.

Kagome cayo de rodilla no le importó si su vestido blanco se manchaba, no le importaba.

_¿Lo perdí?_

Al alzar su vista vio una hoja en blanco.

_¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz?_

Inuyasha ya sabía de antemano lo que decía esa hoja en blanco que la dama de honor de su prometía traía en sus manos. No se sorprendió cuando la leyó.

-Ella decidió seguir adelante y ser feliz- miro a una joven pelinegra que tenía una mirada melancólica y herida- tal vez sea hora de que yo haga lo mismo.

Dejo resbala esa hoja que tenía garabateado unas cuantas palabras.

_**Lo siento querido Inuyasha.**_

Sí, me salió algo cursi, ya que. Este escrito fue hecho para un concurso, el cual quede en segundo lugar. Sin más, un gusto conocerlos.


End file.
